The Riders
by ArtemisXD
Summary: Lena didn't know what to think of Kara the first time she laid eyes on her. It was a moment that she soon wouldn't forget because it changed her life in ways that she didn't expect. Dragon Riding AU. Fantasy. SuperCorp. Finished Story. Will update once a day.
1. Prologue

It was always kind of spontaneous how I met people. One second they wouldn't be there, then I'm jolted out of my own reality to where I noticed them, or, they noticed me. It didn't matter what drew me. It could have been something they were wearing or the way they looked. Maybe I overheard them say something. It was like, what they did, or who they were, suddenly breaks a wall inside me, and the realization that the person exists immediately hits me. It's when you notice something about them that interested you. It makes you aware.

I wasn't always this confident, or funny, or even this tall. I wouldn't really know when to look up because all I'd be staring at would be the ground. But sometimes, sometimes you meet someone, and they make you look up. For an instant, your whole world comes into view, and you wonder why you were even looking at the ground in the first place. You could have been staring at them, or even the things they show you that was right there in front of you the whole time, but you just never really looked up before.

You get to smile, and laugh, and maybe even joke about something they say or do, and that's wonderful. It's like looking at a world in black and white, and then realizing there was always color there too. You just needed that person to show you that. Sometimes you just needed that one push, and you needed that one person, to put their hands on your shoulders, and move you towards better things. They'll support you, and they'll care about you. Just make sure to care about them back, and to push them into better things. Support them.

Letting people in isn't ever easy, and sometimes you get crushed back into looking down at the ground. You keep walking, because turning around would be too painful. There is nothing for you when you speculate at what could have been, if you had made one decision different. It doesn't work that way. We all know it. Only the strong don't look back and fall into their spell again. It's the worst feeling, being the bigger person and moving on. People are weak. Even you could be weak at one point. Your allowed to give them a second chance, but never a third or fourth or fifth on that same instance.

Once you realize they let you down a second time for the same reason, it's time to see that they won't grow better for you. You have to be stronger than your own mind and heart to overcome that sort of pain, and honestly the only way to really do that is to find someone else. I know that's horrible to say but sometimes it just helps, even if they happen to be a new friend.

If they believe you matter, they won't make the same mistake a second time. The people that are able to do that are the ones you want around. They are strong like you. They don't rely on others. They make their own rules to follow and they have their own guidelines. If they matter to you, you will follow their guidelines the same way they are following yours.

I guess what I'm getting at is that everything begins when you meet that spontaneous person and you work your way to one goal.

 **Wanting to be Equal**


	2. Chapter 1- Life Decisions

_The day I met Kara was spontaneous. She was covered in soot, strong, piercing and all together beautiful. I never told her this, but I knew right away what she was going to mean to me. I could feel it, right here, in my chest. We were just passerby's then. We bumped into each other. Knocking each other out of the others world and we made eye contact. That was the first step. The second step was the day I can't soon forget._

 _It was the last day of my Senior Year at Boltic High. I was humiliated, angry, and ultimately lost in a sea of fantasy and words written on paper I never once read. It starts there. Boltic High School…_

"Lena? Are you listening?"

I get shoved out of my thoughts as Winn looked back at me weirdly from across the table. I looked down at my tray of school food and then back at him. We happened to be at lunch in the cafeteria at school. And for the past hour he had been talking to me from across the table. This food really tasted like crap.

"No…not really…" I replied to him smirking.

He groaned and face-palmed as he tried to kick me under the table.

"Would you stop daydreaming and actually pay attention to your best friend? You know we're graduating today right?"

"I've noticed…" I said in a non-committal voice. I moved my food around feeling less hungry by the second. Today was the day I had to give my graduation speech since out of the 5 academies here at Boltic High I was the one picked. It was supposed to be an honor but right now I wasn't feeling it.

"Listen…" Winn began.

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing the way his voice lowered and grew soft, I looked up and saw the pity in his eyes. I hate pity.

"We don't have to attend graduation if you don't want to see her you know…"

I sighed, and there it was, the issue he keeps bringing up. I pushed my tray away and got up. I honestly couldn't deal with this childish crap.

"I'm over it." I said with an edge to my voice. I honestly hated talking about the past and Winn knew it. But he also knew I wasn't ready to face her yet even after months of hell and avoiding her.

I grab my bag and Winn scrambles to do the same.

"I don't believe you…What she did…was awful…you really don't have to see her."

"I'm making the graduation speech. I can't just not attend Winn." I turned away after snapping at him and walked briskly to the cafeteria's doors leaving my tray where it was. Winn grabbed it and threw it away before chasing after me.

"Come on Lena. Just consider it." He begged.

I gave him a look as we both left the cafeteria and walked towards the old library. People were practicing magic and spells for finals and others swooped above laughing as they played a game of capture the flag on their rider dragons. There was a group of friends listening to the radio waiting to see if another war would break out. There was talk but no action yet as the voice over the radio talked about the standoff between our country and the neighboring one.

Winn grabbed my arm to get my attention again and I looked at him, he gave me that look. The one that says "I know your lying about being over it and you don't have to be such a stubborn idiot all the time."

I sighed again.

"We'll leave right after my speech; our diplomas are sent to our homes anyway." I looked away from him scanning the students again. It all seems so normal…seeing the five different academy jackets mingling.

"Good, Listen, if you want to talk about it…it's been months Lena. You barely go to class anymore. The only places I've seen you is the armory and library. I know the professors have been lenient on you because you're the top of our class but you'll have to face her sometime."

I wiggled my arm out of his hold and went towards the library again.

"Winn, I'm NEVER going to see her again if I can help it. So let's just drop it."

I felt Winn's eyes on my back. He's looked at me with pity in his eyes ever since we were there to surprise my ex on Valentine's Day to find her doing some guy. I'm honestly not sure what would have happened if Winn hadn't been there but every time he looks at me he just is upset for me because I don't show it.

"You know the feud between our country and Arcania isn't going to end well. We could be sent to war, well more like we will have a lot of armor making in our near future. We already have warehouses stocked full and you know how the board does that knowing fully well there could be a break in the cold war at any moment. You can't be undecided now Lena. We need you in the forges."

"I'll leave you to it then. You are my replacement after all." I replied to him.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You aren't the Armory Master for nothing Lena. Your armor goes for a lot of money around here we both know it. You have the responsibility of a whole lot of people and you damn well know being a master is for life unless someone challenges you and they win." He honestly looked ready to burst at me for shirking my responsibility but I really could care less at this point.

My shoulders tensed as I looked at the ground, at my boots, at the crack on the sidewalk. There was no looking back for me.

"Listen, I only ever made one full set of Armor myself and you know it. It was sold to a buyer we weren't even told the name of before I was awarded the Master jacket since the old master died in the last war. The rest of the armor they make me stamp my insignia in are all made by my assistants. We both know they didn't want me getting burned in the forges just for this reason and yet I haven't touched an anvil or hammer in years. How do they expect me to make spectacular armor if I haven't touched a forge in four years!? I don't want to talk about my uncertain future right now Winn. I'll meet you under the bleachers before my speech."

Winn looked defeated the more I talked until finally he looked off and gave a resigned sigh. "Gotcha." I heard him say sadly as he walked off.

I don't blame him for being disappointed in me, because really my life was full of disappointments. Not even Winn could change my mind.

I sighed heavily.

He was right. I wasn't over it. I wasn't over any of this yet. I think I need a distraction. I moved into the library building and swiped my school ID and it dinged as it welcomed me. I walked up the enchanted stairs to the second floor and looked around quietly.

"Everyone must be getting ready for the graduation ceremony…" I said absentminded.

I aimlessly walked through the shelves looking for a few books I could read for my last school newspaper entry when I came across a small alcove. Weird…I hadn't seen this place before. There was a book sitting on top of the desk and I went up to it and sat down silently. It was open to dragon breeding and I put my hand across the pages before closing my hand within it to look at the title.

"The basics to becoming a Dragon Rider." I said out loud feeling a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I paused.

 _"Lena? Why are you changing your academy? I thought you liked creating designs and writing about your findings in the newspaper. I thought we were going to do this when we graduated and went to Bactrion." Winn looked devastated when I told him I was opting out._

 _"Winn, I can't. She's in the same Academy you and I are in. I have to change mine."_

 _"Lena, its graduation in a week! You won't have any skill when you go to Bactrion University! How are you going to complete your battle training without a skill?!" Winn yelled at me._

 _"I'll find one." I growled back. "I obviously wasn't meant to just design, and she wasn't meant for me. I figured that out the moment she had some guy all over her!" I yelled back._

 _Winn glared at me._

 _"I hope you find something Lena, because if you don't tell the professors by graduation what you picked and trust me you'll have a long summer ahead of you to crash course yourself through 4 years of pre-training, then you'll be stuck with design again. And most likely 9/10 she'll be in your classes next year." He grouched out before walking off in a huff._

 _I sighed. Winn, not everything is about you._

I ran my hand over the cover of the book.

"This feels right." I said quietly. "This is what I'm going to do."

I got up quickly taking the book with me. I looked at the cover again gripping it tightly. I'm tired of sitting down and letting everything pass me by. I want to change and I want to do something other than sit around on my ass the whole time. I nodded at this thought before walking quickly through the shelves and down the stairs to check out this book as well as making it to the office before it closed to change my choice for Bactrion University.

As I was opening the door I slammed into someone and we both backpedaled. I reached out to catch the arm of the person before they fell and a flash of blue struck me. I blinked as I looked slightly down and the other person blinked back as well looking up at me confused, her blue eyes searching mine as I stood frozen still holding her arm slightly. I immediately looked down at my boots as I let go of their arm and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry my bad…"

I continued to look at the ground as I passed her and she mumbled out a very curious and confused "no problem…" as I continued on my way.

When I was far enough without it looking conspicuous I took a glance back and she was still staring at me slightly. She seemed to be unsure of going in or not as she watched me while I watched her. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail with riding goggles on her forehead. She had soot on her cheek as her school jacket with Dragon Rider Master written on the back was slightly blackened from dragon fire, the gold lining stood out and I couldn't help but notice the fact that this girl was the highest rank in her academy.

I also noticed the tiger emblem. The masters were allowed to choose their animal emblem depending on who they felt they were. I kind of liked that a tigress was flying dragons but the funny thing is I've gone to every single meeting with the master students, since I was one as well, but I don't think I've ever noticed her before. I contemplated that as she then smiled slightly and waved at me. I jumped and flushed a little as I turned back around and began to jog to the office. That was a weird encounter.

When I got to the door of the office I sighed and straightened up as I tucked the book I had in my hand in my backpack and then straightened out my Academy Jacket. Where the Dragon Rider Jacket was red our Academy Jacket was deep blue. It had Armory Master across the back and the lining was silver thanks to my rank the other jackets of my academy had white lining and the regular dragon riders would have yellow.

I had a wolf emblem below my title. As of today, I'd be getting a new jacket; most likely a regular dragon rider one. I wouldn't be a Master in my academy starting now but I'd still have my Armory Master title because you never lose that unless you die or someone takes it from you. There will be a lot of second in commands and as of right now I only have one, which is Winn. I had two, but that one kind of burst into flames along with most of my designs and newspaper articles at home that had that certain person's name on them.

My thoughts trail off as I felt my nerves begin to set in and my heart began to beat faster. So many things were changing too fast. I was honestly losing control of everything in my life. I took a deep breath and let it out. This wasn't the time to have anxiety, I just needed to harden my resolve and take a leap of faith.

That's all this was, a leap of faith.


	3. Chapter 2- Leap of Faith

I stood staring down at my Armory Master Jacket that was in my hand after I had changed into my new dragon rider one. I heard footsteps coming up towards me and I looked up to see Winn standing there with a look in his eyes I always seemed to see in them lately, Pity.

I smiled at him.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not dying; I've just decided to try something else." I told him reassuringly. Even I was starting to believe what I was saying. I handed him my Master Jacket and he took it into his hands as he looked down at it and then back at me.

"The forges won't be the same without its Fire Wolf." Winn paused as we stared at each other. "A lot of people will be angry that you switched and will try to take this jacket from you." He stated. It wasn't a warning. It was plain fact.

"I know." I said.

We stared at each other a bit longer before he looked down and sighed.

"Alright fine, I know how stubborn you are and I know I can't change your mind. Kick ass this summer alright? For me?"

He put out his hand and I took it and he clasped it as did I. I chuckled.

"Of course I will. Do I ever disappoint in that department?"

He chuckled as well. "No you don't." He said.

I smiled at him and we stared at each a bit longer before he started up the conversation again.

"Are you ready for the graduation speech? You know people will flip when they see you in the jacket you're in now."

I nodded as I stared at my blood red blazer and then at his dark blue one.

"It's not easy, but at least this one is still fire proof." I joked as I smiled.

Winn grinned and chuckled.

We could hear the chatter in the stands above us and then he slapped my shoulder.

"You can do this; you're the wolf of the forges down below. I'm sure you can withstand thousands of people that'll probably hate you for changing academies but ya know. Can't win them all."

I laughed and glared at Winn mockingly.

"Ha ha…thanks for the encouragement."

"Always here for support." He said lightly.

I wacked at him and he shifted away laughing.

He moved to go join the others.

"I'll see you out there."

I nodded and watched him go.

I finally let my body tremble as I clenched my fists. Sweat dripped down my temple. I looked out at the podium I would be standing at and then let out a breath.

"Everything will be fine." I stated firmly.

I moved forward towards the chattering that was beginning to grow louder the closer I came. The headmistress was making her speech and then when I heard my name called I moved out of the shadows and into the awaiting light. The chattering immediately stopped and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as everyone's eyes were on me. No matter what I did I could never shake this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach having so many eyes on me.

I heard collective gasps come from where I knew my academy sat and then I was at the podium and the headmistress was smiling at me in encouragement. I nodded to her and then I turned around to face what I knew were a lot of shocked and angry faces.

I was right.

I stared out at them all. The riders giving me looks wondering what was happening and annoyed that they hadn't heard a thing about this along with the armory students looking distraught and shocked.

I stood straighter and put my hands on the podium looking out at the graduating class.

"So…." I began. "I'm sure you all are wondering what exactly happened to my masters jacket." I laughed nervously.

It was so silent a pin could drop. This wasn't looking good. It was like the calm before the storm.

"This might surprise you, but I've decided to change academies." I watched as people became on edge and then it was like there was an immediate response from the armory students. Most of them started yelling at me as they stood up, roars of outrage and booing ensued and I immediately gripped the podium harder. I then squared my shoulders.

"This wasn't something I could have explained to any of you and there is no reason I should." I stated firmly as more roaring happened and then I got annoyed I gritted my teeth.

"All of you. SIT DOWN." I raised my voice through the mic.

They all sat instantly at my anger and I glared them all down.

"When I wrote my speech I had it all ready to thank everyone here right now. All of the people that had helped me come this far who were my real friends even with my Master Jacket across my back. You know who you are. So stop your bitching." I groused out.

I saw guilty looks come my way and I relaxed. I think I could continue now without interruption.

"I came so far as the Armory Master. I know that. A lot of it has to do with the people that put up with me for years. Right at this moment it looks like I'm throwing that all away but I'm not. Even I don't know my future but stuff happened. I changed. And because of that change I've decided a different path for myself."

I looked at the Headmistress and the teachers looking at me as they nod. They weren't very happy either when I decided to change my major but they knew I needed to spread my wings. Literally and figuratively. I nodded to them as well and then turned back to everyone staring at me with uncertainty.

"I thought I knew where I belonged and I realized a couple weeks ago that maybe this wasn't it. I was good at making armor this is true….but it's also true that in all my time here I only made one set of armor myself. All of you sitting up there that learned from me in particular took it upon yourselves to be my anvil and hammer. I instructed you all to make armor while I designed, what kind of life is that."

To answer me a cup came flying at me from my blind spot smashing me in the side of my face. Ice cold, sticky smoothie hit me in the eye and face as I stumbled back. My eyes stung horribly as I was blinded and there was shrieking. I looked up after furiously rubbing it out of my eyes and standing there was none-other than my shitty ex. I looked over and saw Winn and James trying to get to her and then she was sneering at me. A few people blocked my best friend. I flushed with embarrassment and anger as I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"So you're running then?" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

I was trembling with anger as drink dripped from my hair and chin.

The teachers were trying to calm the kids down.

"Did anyone see who threw it?" one of the teachers whispered.

The headmistress shook her head.

"I was looking at Lena…" she said.

I rubbed my eyes again and stood there not answering her question.

As I turned my face to the ground shaking my new jacket, I wiped my neck with my shirt. I had my face hardened and my lips pressed together as I recomposed myself. Holding in the fury that was leaking out of every pore it felt like.

"This is a joke." I heard her say. "Why do we even have her still being a Master if she's not even going to be in our skill set anymore? Hell…she probably couldn't even make a good set of armor in the first place." She laughed at me and I finally looked up to see some of the other people start laughing with her. My face reddened more. I was going to end her somehow and in some way. As if someone heard my thoughts there was a voice in the crowd louder than the rest.

"Then challenge her."

There was a pause and I looked over to where the voice came from. I met blue eyes with my green and my eyes widened a bit. It was the girl that I bumped into at the library entrance. She looked furious as her arms were crossed and she was standing up right in the middle of the riders.

My ex looked put out as she glared scathingly at the Rider Master.

"She isn't even worth challenging. I could win with my eyes closed."

Mystery Rider Master was looking at me and her eyes were telling me to win before she turned to face my ex.

"Put your money where your mouth is then. If you're so sure Lena can't beat you. Prove it." she then smirked at my ex. "Unless of course you think you can't do it because then you'd just be talking absolute lies. I hate liars."

I was taken aback by mystery girl. She was helping me?

My ex was seething as she glared at her and then the headmistress handed me a towel and went to the podium.

"Kara. Do you nominate this challenge then?" The headmistress said.

Blue met Green again before who I now knew as Kara smiled at me.

"I do." Kara said. I looked her over wondering what she was up to.

The headmistress clapped.

"Well this seems to be quite a day. I approve this nomination. It seems we have a competition."

My mouth opened.

"W-wait a second here…" I said out loud.

But it was too late.

I was on my way to a Master Challenge. This literally couldn't be worse.


	4. Chapter 3- Okay So It Can Get Worse

I was standing there staring at the girl named Kara with a hammer, glove, and apron in my hand. She had her arms crossed smiling at me. I looked up at the crowd since we were out on the racing track for dragon riding. All the forge equipment was set up for the competition. I continued to stare at her and then decided to just ask.

"Why did you stand up for me?"

She continued to stare at me too.

"Cause I know you could beat her at any game she tried to play you at." She said off handily like it was just fact.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do...now…are you going to put on that apron or what?"

I looked down at it and then back up at her.

"Riders stick together." She simply said.

"I'm not a rider yet…"

"You will be."

I mulled over what she said before sighing and putting on the apron.

"I don't even have anything planned…" I trailed off as I looked down at the metal and anvil in front of me.

"Riders don't plan. They do."

I looked at her skeptically.

"Again…this isn't something rider related…and why are you even here on the track right now?"

She didn't say anything but she was looking at me as she shifted her weight.

Just then the headmistress walked in with my ex trailing her.

"Kara is here to be your rider Lena."

I did a double take.

"Wait what…."

The headmistress laughed and Kara looked amused.

"Yes dear…you need a subject for your armor and as such your subject will be the Commander of the Super's."

I blanched as I looked at the blonde in front of me.

"You gotta be kidding."

"I certainly am not dear, now if you would kindly stop your belly aching we can get on with the challenge."

I hung my head sighing heavily as I shook it disbelieving that this was actually happening.

"Yes ma'am…" I said dejectedly.

I heard light snickering and I looked up and Kara was smiling behind her hand. I narrowed my eyes.

"If you're my subject take off your jacket…I need your measurements…"

Kara dropped her hand and smirked.

"Buy me dinner first Casanova you might get lucky." She purred as she continued to smirk.

I did an impression of a gold fish without air in my lungs and then turned away huffing in embarrassment as my ears turned red.

She laughed at me, taking pity as she cooed at me she did as I instructed.

"Anything you say cutie." She said. I just glared and blushed harder as I took out the tape and went towards her.

"No smartass comments either while I'm working…"

She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she made the zipping motion across her lips and threw away the key. "My lips are sealed." She replied. It made me smile back and feel a little light headed. She was kind of pretty and this all was kind of intimidating. I think the way she joked made it easier for me to relax. I felt pride swell through my heart. I think I could do this.

"You have exactly four hours to complete your armor. You may begin."

I began taking measurements of Kara but then I noticed who the subject of my ex was. It was the guy that I found her with in February. My hands shook until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and Kara was staring down at me seriously.

"Just focus on me and the task Lena. Don't worry about what she's doing or who she's using…just focus."

I don't know how she knew so much about me and what was going on but I didn't question her at this moment. That could come at a different time; right now all I need to think about is my armor. Her words narrowed it down for me. I knew exactly what I was going to do so I nodded and took the tape in both hands and began measuring her a lot faster than I was. When I was done I nodded to her and she sat down on the stool provided before I ran off to go look at the metal they had supplied me.

This was going to be simple I took the weakest and lightest armor there was in the pile and I heard laughter a bit closer than expected.

"Really Lena?" my ex mocked as she came walking up to the metal pile. "You would pick the weakest metal…I on the other hand am going to pick the strongest." She went and grabbed the titanium and I didn't say a word to her.

I walked back over to my station looking at the forges hot coals ready for me to work. I ignored all the sound around me as I took off my stained rider jacket and threw it on the ground along with my white dress shirt and red tie. I was left in my black tank top and black jeans. I grab my forge apron and put it on and there is a roar of approval from the stands. I look down and there on the breast of it is my wolf insignia. I smiled and then looked up and Winn was grinning.

Clever…I saluted to them and there was laughter as I grinned.

"Good luck." I heard behind me.

I looked over and Kara looked relaxed and utterly stress free but I could see the grip she had on the stool. She was just as nervous for me as I was feeling.

I nodded. I turned back to the metal and put the first piece into the fire.

"Here we go…" I mumbled under my breath.


	5. Chapter 4- I'm Not Qualified

"Two hours ladies." I heard.

I looked up and wiped my forehead with the back of my coal covered arm. I probably had just smeared more soot on my forehead but at this point I couldn't care less. My arms were getting tired because of the hammering and my hands were shaking. I stopped what I was doing to look at my handy work before I felt something cold touch me. I jumped and turned to see that Kara had put a wet cloth against the back of my neck.

"Take a breather." She handed me a water bottle which I took gratefully.

I went and sat down next to her on the other stool as I cleaned my face and watched as the bitch that shall not be named, slaved away at the anvil. The repetitive clanking was the only thing I could hear besides the roaring fire.

"Do you really think I can win?" I asked as I turned to the blonde rider. "What makes you so sure?"

"Gut feeling."

I blanched and then actually laughed.

"Gut feeling?" I asked incredulously.

Kara nodded and she smiled as she looked at me.

"You weren't given that title lightly. I just feel as if I've gained someone worthwhile to my team."

She smirked and then we were interrupted by the clock chiming.

Shit. I had to keep going.

I looked back at her and she was still smiling before I refocused. It was crunch time. I could ask more later.

More time goes by when I hear the headmistress over the mic.

"Okay ladies. You have exactly thirty minutes left before the armor is ready to be tested." The headmistress spoke.

I looked up from what I was doing attaching the armor to Kara's leg. With my tool in my mouth, it clattered to the ground when I opened it in shock.

"Wait what…" I said. "Tested?" I asked.

I heard laughter coming from the other side of the forge. I could practically feel my ex's smug sneer light flames across my back.

"Oh I'm sorry dear…did I forget to tell you? Kara and Mike here will be dragon riding to test the armor."

Kara's leg armor almost slipped when my hands loosened their hold on the leather ties but a strong hand covered mine and squeezed.

"Don't give up." Kara said.

I paused and looked up and she was raising an eyebrow.

I sighed.

"Why didn't anyone tell me the armor was going to be tested…I would have made It out of stronger metal." I grumbled.

Kara didn't say anything and then after a pause crouched to my level.

"Lena... You need to believe in yourself more." She simply put.

I didn't say anything.

I finished clipping the armor and then stood to adjust the breast plate.

It was glittering in the sun and down on the breast plate was my wolf insignia. It was made out of golden copper and it was as perfect as I believed it could be.

I was nervous as time was called and work stopped and then I looked into my riders eyes. They were really blue. It's kind of ridiculous since they are my favorite color.

"You've done all you could." Kara said.

I gripped her chest plate before she put her hands on mine.

"It'll be okay." She whispered.

I rubbed at the sweat that was against my brow.

I didn't reply as I gulped and sweat still dripped down my face.

I took off my gloves.

"Now it's your turn." I replied.

She smiled bigger than I thought she could and she gave me a smug salute.

"I am the best after all."

I smiled at that.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I replied.

She laughed.

"Then watch me." She smirked and I rolled my eyes as a smile began to creep over my face.

"Oh I will. It'll be fun watching you get killed because my armor wasn't up to par."

She whacked me in the arm before glaring jokingly.

"If I win I'm going to show you exactly how to be less cynical." Kara huffed with a pout to her face.

I smiled a little.

"I wait with baited breath then."

Kara laughed and shook her head as she whistled.

"I'll make you eat those words." She replied as a dragon swooped down to land near her. She patted its neck and I looked on with awe.

Kara smiled. "This guy's name is Hercules. He should help kick that guys butt…won't you Hercules?"

The gold dragon rumbled with pleasure as his owner continued to scratch him under the chin. He was a huge fucking dragon.

Kara jumped up and hopped around until she landed in the saddle. It was like looking at a gymnast being at home on the spin bars. She was already starting to impress me. With one last look at me she winked and then was handed a real sword.

I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I thought to myself as she took off and I covered my eyes as wind swept away anything that wasn't grounded. The dragons landed a fair distance away from each other as Mike's armor was full and even had a helmet.

Shit. Why didn't I think of making Kara a helmet?

Kara didn't seem to mind though. She had her riding goggles and gloves and put them on smirking. She actually looked really happy with her armor and I couldn't see why until I did. Going light was a good choice because it gave her speed and it gave her the advantage over this idiot wearing heavy and clunky titanium even if it was the strongest metal on Earth, it was heavy as hell.

I have to admit. I smiled at that and then it fell open in horror when Mike was handed a huge massive battle axe.

Fucking hell…I've killed her. Someone please take my Armor making Mastery back…I'm not qualified for this.


	6. Chapter 5- Kara

I was shaking in anticipation as I was escorted to the stands to watch. Winn sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder but I didn't take my eyes off of Kara. She looked at home as she tested the weight of her sword by twirling it in her hand a few times as she grabbed the horn of her saddle.

"Oh my god I've just killed her." I squeaked.

Winn laughed loudly and shook his head in amusement.

"You really have no idea who she is do you…" he cracked up and I glared at him.

"What do you mean I don't know who she is…" I replied.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so I don't…."

"We really need to get you educated in sports, competitions, and history here at school…She's the Commander of the Supers…you know…Superhero's?"

I stared at him blankly.

He sighed.

"Lena…she's the best in the world at what she does…she's literally a Commander…." He pauses for affect.

"Uh huh." I reply.

"In our Bactrion Army…she's leader of the Superhero division within our dragon riding corp.

My eyes widened as his words began to make more sense to me.

"So…you mean…to tell me…I just….met….the recruiter everyone has been talking about lately at school?!"

Winn closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Ladies and gentlemen she has come out from under the rock she lives in…Yes Lena… not only that though…" he pauses and gives me this look.

"You really need to go back and read about her in our schools history…for a bookworm you sure don't know much about what goes on here at school." He laughed again and then I heard the whistle being blown for the match to start.

I grabbed Winn's hand and crushed it. I couldn't watch.

He winced in pain.

"Oh god…" He said.

I ignored him as I watched Kara and Mike take flight and Kara immediately dove backwards away from Mike. They were off.

Without looking away I glanced at Winn.

"Okay so how does this work…how do they win…" I said.

Winn wrenched his hand out of my hold and rubbed it glaring at me.

"Basically…either one of them has to evade the other long enough for 10 minutes to pass…or they have to be knocked off their dragons…there is also a third option…" he said.

I looked at him then.

"What's the third option?" I asked tentatively.

"The armor breaks and one of them gets stabbed."

My lips parted as I looked at him incredulously.

He shrugged.

I stand up abruptly and run to the edge of the stands.

"Kara! Don't let him hit you!" I yelled at her as she passed.

Her head turned to looked at me and blue caught Green before she turned her head again to belly roll past Mike. The wind from the roll whipped my hair into my face as I gripped the railing hard.

"Please don't get hurt…please don't get hurt…" My eyes widened as Kara abruptly stopped and Mike followed her lead, unsure what she was doing. Kara circled back until she was hovering just above the ground.

She stands up in her saddle grinning putting her goggles on her forehead as she stared down Mike who opened his helmet.

"Alright Mike!" She said as her pony tail swished back and forth and her bangs whipped around her face from the wind Hercules was creating. "Let's see what this armor is made of shall we!"

Mike smirked.

"It's your death wish." He said.

My face fell in horror.

"SERIOUSLY!?" I screeched as I saw Winn wince and cover his ears glaring at me. I watched Kara smirk back as she sat back down and adjusted her goggles and gloves. She looked at me as her smile grew wider and she winked at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I yelled at her incredulously. Can someone be so idiotic as to take on Mike and his Battle Axe?

I saw her shoulders start shaking as she laughed. I couldn't hear it but I saw that she read my lips. She shook her head and then tapped her googles.

Watch. She mouthed. My eyes widened further as she held her sword in a ready position as if she was going to hit someone hard with it.

For Christ's sake…I can't watch…

I covered my eyes as I heard Kara count down.

3! 2! 1!

I heard the whoosh from the dragons as they flew past me and then a loud WHAMP and then a CRACK followed. I opened my eyes wide as I covered my mouth and watched as Mike crashed to the ground with a huge crack that was smoldering and melting across his chest plate. His Axe was broken to the hilt as well and he got the air knocked clean out of him as he struggled to breath.

Multiple people ran to him and started ripping off his armor.

I stood opened mouthed as I looked for Kara.

Where was she?

Winn tapped my shoulder and pointed open mouthed as I looked where he was pointing and Kara was standing up again in her saddle as she looked down at Mike with a shit eating grin on her face she held up her arm with her sword and it crackled with electricity. I saw the small slice across her chest plate as well.

The audience roared and the dragon riders chanted Kara's name.

I heard her laughing as she landed Hercules and then blue met my own as they twinkled with mirth and something else underlying that.

"What just happened…" I said as I continued to look at her as she got down from Hercules and took off her gloves and set her goggles on top of her head.

Winn shook his head.

"I think your armor withstood Mikes massive Battle Axe and Kara just cracked Mike a new windpipe and lungs…." He said in a matter of fact manner.

I just stared at the "girl wonder" that happened to be standing a few feet away from me.

"I think I need to sit down…" I said as I walked over to a bench and sat.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Winn asked.

I looked at him.

"I honestly think that was the hottest thing any girl could do for you Lena. She's totally your type!" He then busted out laughing and I punched him hard as I blushed.

"Winn! Stop it!"

He laughed harder. "WHAT!? IT'S TRUE!" he said loudly and I quickly covered his mouth.

"Shut up!" I stuttered out as I got up.

"Oh come on that one was great timing…"

"I really should kill you…that was HORRIBLE timing..."

All he did was laugh more and I couldn't help but steal a glance at the girl who just proved to the whole school that yes. I still had something left in me.

"I think I'm going to go have a chat with miss "I'm stronger than I look…"…I'll talk to you later." I said absent-minded as I jumped down from the bleachers.

"You go have fun with your new bae then Lena! I'll be here recording!" he cackled.

I sighed and I hung my head.

Best friends…you can't live with them…but really you couldn't live without them either…which was shitty as hell mind you.


	7. Chapter 6- Poor Social Skills

I walked up to the girl who just cracked Titanium as she was surrounded by riders of all ages. They were laughing and yelling and Kara stood there grinning and high fiving them all.

I stood there waiting and then she saw me and if you could believe it her smile grew bigger.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the girl who tames fire…the Armor Master herself." She said jokingly. She waved her hand towards me and everyone looked and smiled a bit.

I couldn't help the furrow of my eyebrows. I honestly didn't understand this girl. One second she's serious as can be and the next she's having fun like you're her best friend; which I'm not.

"Whoa no way!" A girl came up to me and grabbed my arm. I instantly moved away from her as she continued. "Lena right? Since you're going to be a rider!? Do you think you could make me some sweet armor like you made Kara?" She said. She looked at me smiling and I frowned.

"Yeah! I'd like a set too!" someone agreed.

"Me too!" another said.

"Guys! Guys! Relax…I don't think Lena here would…wait…where did she go?"

I heard her say as I was walking through the crowd of riders and threw down my work gloves and ripped off my apron; I threw that on the ground too as I picked up my school shirt and tie and looked at the ruined rider jacket.

I heard footsteps behind me as I picked that up as well seeing the pink smoothie all over it.

"I can arrange for that to be cleaned…" I heard someone say and they were hopeful.

I turned around and there stood Kara. Her face had fallen looking at me questionably I frowned more as I looked down at it and shook my head.

"Keep it…this was a mistake…" I walked up and shoved it in her hands before walking past her and she stood there frozen.

"You're wrong."

I paused for a second as I felt fingers go around my wrist I looked behind me feeling the frustration begin to build up at always being man handled. I wrenched my arm out of her grip.

"Listen. I don't like to be touched so just back off okay? All of you…I'm not cut out for this. I thought I was. But I'm not." I stared at the ground not turning around and there was silence and I thought she left so I looked and what greeted me was the sternest face I had ever seen someone wear. I was taken aback. My shoulders relaxed at the look in her eyes and I felt uncomfortable but then she spoke.

"I'll show you it isn't. This group of people, these riders, they are good people and they will help you learn to be what you choose to be. Give it a shot and if you don't like it then you can move on…but not until you try and I won't let you give up."

The more she talked the more she moved closer until she was standing just enough to where it didn't make me suffocated as it did back when everyone was surrounding me.

"Come with me tomorrow. All dragon riders need a dragon…and that means you too. I'm going to teach you how to be one of us." She said with fire in her eyes.

My resolve to just leave began to waver. I don't know why I decided to give it a go. I don't know why she had me the moment I turned around and looked at her after my anger fit. Maybe it was the carefree attitude she had at times or the way she showed compassion every time I was going to slip up or slip away. Maybe both.

I nodded my consent just then, just barely.

"Okay…I'll give you a chance."

She actually smiled warmly at me and I felt a little lightheaded.

Meet me at the school gates. We'll need to go into town to get your gear before summer lessons start.

I nodded.

"I'll see you then." I replied.

She winked before turning around and putting up a hand.

"Until we meet again Lena."

And then she was gone.

I watched her go. I was honestly slightly incredulous before I couldn't help the huge smile that overtook my face.

I kind of liked her…she was cheeky…

And kind of funny…

I couldn't help the chuckle and the shake of my head as I turned around and put my hands in my pockets and went towards the school dorm I resided in.

"Until we meet again huh…"

I kind of liked that saying.

I smiled.


	8. Chapter 7- Dragon Training

"Keep up Luther! You aren't sitting inside making designs! This is Dragon Riding! I'm going to teach you how to stay in shape. Riding dragons isn't just fun and games they are an extension of you! So move it woman!" she blew her whistle.

I was running and sweating like hell as Kara kept up with me easily. Oh god…this is torture…

TWEET

"OW FUCK! THAT ONE WAS IN MY EAR!" I screeched.

"All's fair in love and war darling~ now MOVE IT!" She said laughing her ass off.

Oh my fucking god I was going to shove that whistle down Kara's throat!

I breathed heavily as I picked up the pace and ran like hell down the track.

I looked behind me and Kara was running happily without breaking a sweat.

"I hate you…" I said.

She snickered and raised the whistle to her lips.

I narrowed my eyes and without saying anything else I turned back around and continued on.

When I got lost in thought again I was awoken by a large slap on my ass.

"HEY! WATCH IT!"

I stopped and glared looking appalled as I bent over breathing hard.

I jumped when a cold bottle touched my cheek.

"I tried getting your attention for quite a while but you just wanted to keep on running…what were you thinking about anyway?" she asked.

I didn't say anything as I snatched the drink out of her hand.

"None of your business…" I was being snobby. I really hadn't been thinking about anything in particular. I opened the water and drank some and then looked at Kara.

"Is this how you treat all your recruits?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"No. Usually I'm way more polite. You're just fun to tease."

I scoffed at that and glared.

"Well I barely know you…" I said looking her over.

"Yes. I know that."

"And yet you act like you know me…have we met?" I asked her.

She looked at me silently and then shook her head.

"I don't know. I just feel like we can be good friends if I were honest. I apologize if I was over the top." She said quietly.

I kind of smiled at that.

"It's okay. We can start over. I'll outwit you the more I know you." I said smugly.

Kara smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

I laughed.

"Yeah pretty much. You'll see soon enough."

"Fair enough." She finished and then she nodded.

"Let's go to town. I know this local dragon breeding shop. We should be able to find you a dragon there to raise. This was enough morning exercise.

"Yessssss….FINALLY! I thought I was going to die…" I grabbed a towel and wiped my face as we headed towards the locker rooms.

Kara was laughing as she shook her head.

"It's going to be worse come actual training during the summer you know that right?"

I sighed heavily.

"Please DON'T remind me…"

I heard giggling next to me and I glared mockingly at Kara.

"You know…you're kinda cute when you try and glare at people." I saw the smug little smirk on her face and I glared more.

"Shut up…"

I threw my towel at her as we made it into the locker rooms and I went to my locker to grab my clothes to take it to the shower stall.

I turned around and I squawked as my back hit my locker.

"Kara! What are you doing!?"

Kara stared at me weirdly with her shirt off as she sat down on the bench to untie her shoes.

"What does it look like…I'm getting ready for the shower…"

"Y-you're taking your clothes off out here?"

"Well…most of them…what's got your panties in a bunch…." She looked confused but then a pervy little grin crossed her face as she realized my startled appearance and reddening face.

"See something you like?" she purred teasingly at me.

I immediately straighten and put my chin up and walked hastily to the showers not looking at her.

"Stop being delusional." I snapped out as I closed the curtain on a smug Kara in all her amazing glory.

Damn her. And damn me for having hormones.

 **A Little Bit Later, In Town**

"You know…you can stop looking at me like that at any time Danvers." I grouched out as I walked down the street with a grumpy look on my face.

I heard laughter behind me.

"Whattttt….I'm not looking at you like anything…no idea what you're talking about." She said in a sing-song voice. I sighed.

I turned around and she was smirking. I ignored it.

So where exactly are we going…you keep constantly falling back just to stare at me and its weird…

Kara laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry sorry…just can't help replaying that shocked and blushy look from earlier."

I blushed at that.

"Geez…" I mumbled.

I continued walking.

Kara fell into step next to me and we finally had a comfortable silence.

"Hey Lena?"

I looked up in curiosity.

"Yes?"

"Just let me know if I make you upset with my comments. I actually do want us to be friends and don't mean anything by it."

I smiled.

"Thanks…and it's not that. I'm just surprised you are so open about everything. It's something I have to get used to…I don't trust that easily..." I smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand." Kara smiled at me and then she looked in front of me. She stopped walking.

"Well. We're here." She said as I looked up and noticed the sign.

"Dragon Nursery." I said quietly.

"The one and only best place to get a dragon!" Kara said with a chipper voice.

I couldn't keep the smile from overcoming my usual grumpy look.

Kara makes me smile a whole hell of a lot.

I'm really glad she does. In all honesty, she's that one light I can look forward to in this huge pit of hell. It's a small start to something better.


End file.
